Jealousy
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is Jealous. Smut! Slash! Toys!  kinda


_Hi everyone! So this is my first time writing smut. I don't know if it's too good. So obviously, this is rated M and it's sex between two boys, so if you don't like it , don't read it. I didn't mark the M rated scene in the story so yeah. Ok that's it, hope you like it. By the way, i don't like know that much about sex so don't expect it to be great. Enjoy! Review! __I don't own Harry Potter._

**Jealousy**

"It is a plea-a-sure to me-e-t y-you, Mr. Potter!"

"It is an honor to talk to you,"

"Sweet Merlin! It's Harry Potter!

"It's the savior!"

"He's so hot,"

It's official. I swear I am NOT coming to another ministry party ever again. I don't even know what this one is for, but whatever it is, of course Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived HAS to be invited!

After only about ten minutes of shaking hands with strangers, I was already getting one of those massive headaches. Not to mention the whispers behind my back and the giggling of...of girls…ugh!

Yep, it's true, I am gay and I find girls who fawn over me annoying and disgusting. Of course I never let them know that.

I wonder if anyone will notice my stiff smile and shuffling feet.

My eyes swept around the room and landed on a figure with long blond hair. Lucius Malfoy. He had a smug smile on his face. I scowled and perhaps too quickly, turned my head away.

You see, Lucius and I are fucking. You notice how I said Lucius? I really do have feelings for him and I think he does too, he's just scared.

Anyway, I wanted to come with Lucius to this ministry event but apparently, a Death Eater (even one who turned to the light side in the end) wasn't supposed to be with the Golden Boy.

As a result, we got in a bit of a row and I'm still angry at him. Why is he so bloody stubborn?

I was brought out of my thoughts as a hand gently touched my shoulder and I turned around and saw Luna. Normally, she wouldn't be here but being Harry Potter has its advantages. I beamed back at her and she guided me to a dark corner of the room. Finally! Someone I can talk comfortably with.

After conversing with Luna, (she really is quite smart) I decided to go hide in the other dark corner on the other side of the room. The reason being, it was time to dance. If people saw me, they would see my face turn a sickly pale color as I remembered the Yule ball in fourth year. What a disaster it was, I NEVER danced after that.

From the look of it, people were looking for the famous Harry Potter to steal a dance with.

Oh no.

Maybe I can sneak out silently befo…..too late.

"Hello darling, would you care to dance?"

Darling? Really? Well, the man wasn't exactly unappealing, he had neat brown hair (unlike mine which is all shaggy and messy) and he was a few inches taller than me with an athletic body. His hand was stretched out towards me. It can't be that bad, right?

"Sure," I replied and placed my hand in his. He bent his head down and gave my hand a firm but fleeting kiss. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't conceal my blush and from his satisfied smile, it seemed like he took great pleasure in making me turn red. Lucius never did this to me; our relationship is far from the romantic kind.

As the man led me onto the center of the room to dance, I never noticed the pair of cold gray eyes following my every move.

_Pov Change_

I never thought being Lucius Malfoy was so tiring and dreadfully boring. I know it seems like I enjoy talking with these people, but I really don't. I wonder when Harry's going to get here. I don't know if he's aware of it, but he's got me, Lucius Malfoy wrapped around his finger. Perhaps I should be more loving to him.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the chattering significantly increased and I could hear people whispering about Harry Potter.

My breath was caught in my throat as he walked inside. Merlin! He' gorgeous, I don't think he realizes how sexy he is in those robes, his I-just-had-sex hair and pale smooth skin. I grew hot as I imagined taking off those robes and revealing his slender legs that quivered as they wrapped around my waist. My face grew quickly sour as I saw all the wizards and witches who had a look of hunger in their eyes and those who didn't even care to wipe away the drool that was coming out of their mouths. Disgusting! Harry is mine. Only mine.

I started to scowl and my frown grew bigger as Harry started dancing with another man! How dare he? He belongs only to me! _Well, it wouldn't have happened if you just agreed to accompany him._ The little voice in the back of my head taunted me. I ignored it.

Oh, he will be punished. And I know just what to do with my little Harry.

_Pov Change_

The man wasn't too bad actually; he was a perfect gentleman…so far.

He started asking me about my interests, what I was doing; my wellbeing and I thought it was really kind of him. So we slowly made conversation. However, I could feel the hand he had on my waist get consistently lower.

I ignored it at first; he wouldn't do anything in front of so many people, right?

But, as we danced more, his hand kept sliding down until it settled on my arse. By then, I was mad and was about to hex my dance partner when he squeezed my arse firmly. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp and then a small moan as his index finger rested on my twitching hole through the fabric.

_Lucius…_

My eyes snapped open and I hurriedly pushed him away.

"What were you doing?" I whispered harshly.

"Oh come on, I know you liked it,"

I made a disgusted face and strolled swiftly out the room and into another spare room. I locked the doors and slid down on my knees with my head buried in my hands.

Come on Harry! You're stronger than this!

The ice water from the sink was refreshing as I splashed it on my face to cool myself down. I was about to leave when I heard a voice.

"Harry?"

_Pov Change_

I couldn't take it anymore! I stood up hastily, my chair screeched as I did so and I hurried after Harry. I saw everything! The nerve of that guy to try to make a move on MY Harry! I hesitantly called out Harry's name and my heart broke at the sight of Harry's eyes all red and puffed up and the tear tracks on his face.

"Oh Harry," I brought his body close to mine and held on tightly. After a long blissful silence, he gently pushed me back and looked up into my eyes.

He then whispered the three sweetest words I will ever hear.

"I love you,"

My face split into a huge grin and I let out a little chuckle.

"Well, aren't you going to say it back," he asked with a playful grin.

"I think you already know my answer, "He smiled the most beautiful smile and leaned up for a kiss. I stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"Uh uh, I don't think you deserve a kiss,"

His confused face looked so adorable.

"You were being naughty today my pet, you need to be properly punished," He paused for a moment before continuing. "Did you get aroused? When that disgusting guy was touching you?"

_Pov Change_

I cried out as he expectantly bit down on my neck. He soothed the red spot with his soft tongue butterfly kisses. I looked down and saw that I won't be able to cover it up with my robes. Everyone will see however that thought just made my hardening penis twitch.

"I couldn't help not reacting to him; he was just so good,"

I heard a growl next to my ear and I let out a yelp as I was lifted up and my legs were wrapped around his waist. He tossed me down on a big fluffy bed.

How did that get here? But I forgot all the questions I had as Lucius left a trail of kisses from my collar bone to my stomach.

Small moans escaped my throat as hands roamed over my body tugging on my robes. Lucius gave a huff of impatience and grabbed his wand and vanished our clothing. I shivered as the cold air came in contact with my now rock hard erection. Lucius gave a grin and started stroking.

I bucked my hips up seeking more friction.

"Ahhh…Luc!"

He raised an eyebrow at the name but continued to stroke me almost to completion. I'm so close! I can't control my gasps,

"Ahh…I'm..go-nna…"

"Not yet my little minx,"

_Click_

I glanced down and saw a cock ring preventing me from my release. Lucius swallowed any protests I had by kissed me passionately, his tongue invaded my mouth and boldly swirled his tongue around mine. So engrossed in the kiss, I didn't notice Lucius had cast a spell until I realized I couldn't move my hands. A pair of black leather handcuffs was clasped onto my wrists, the leather was rough against the skin making marks around my wrist but I just found it more exciting.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you,"

With that said, a finger started probing at my opening. I gave a jerk.

"Ah!"

"Shhh, its ok,"

"Ohhh…yes more!" I moaned lowly as one more finger invaded my body. I wanted more!

Lucius stretched me carefully and slowly, purposefully ignoring my prostate. There was up to four fingers in my hole and I was getting edgy.

"Please, Luc! I'm ready! Put it in…"

"Oh, don't worry; I'll put something in,"

He reached behind him and pulled out his snake cane. Now, I've seen that cane of his but I've never thought that much about it until now.

My eyes widened as I felt the head of the snake rubbing against my opening. Before I could say anything, the head was already in. My eyes widened even further and tears sprang up in my eyes. The pain eventually faded into pleasure as the cane kept penetrating deeper into my body. I moaned softly as the cane just barely brushed against my prostate. Lucius then pulled the snake head out until only the tip was in my hole.

"Are you ready?" Lucius asked. Not knowing what I was supposed to be ready for, I nodded.

I yelled in pleasure as the snake cane was pushed inside firmly hitting my prostate dead on. I sobbed in desire and screamed as the snake head started vibrating. The pleasure was just too much! My screams grew considerably louder as the snake jaws started to move. It was moving! The jaws were pushing against my inner walls making white flashes appear before my eyes.

"Luc!" I yelled out as the moving snake jaws squeezed my abused prostate. I need to come so badly!

"Please! Let me come!"

Lucius laughed mercilessly and unclasped the cock ring. I screamed the loudest I had and streams of white coated my chest. I was reduced to small whimpers and mewling as my powerful orgasm washed over me.

"Liked that?"

"Oh Merlin, yes!"

"Well, we're not done yet, look at what you've done to me,"

I glimpsed down and stared at the solid erection that was proudly sticking straight up.

Lucius then took off the handcuffs and gave a whisper of apology at the red marks left by the hard handcuffs. I was then lifted off the bed and he stood me up and grinded his rigid erection on the crack of my ass. I leaned forward and put my palms flat on the wall in front of me.

"You ready?"

"Yes! I want you in me!"

The tip of his leaking erection penetrated the ring of muscle but then he abruptly stopped.

"Luc?"

He chuckled softly and replied, "Did you know that on the other side of the wall is the ministry party where crowds of people are wondering where Harry Potter had gone? And let me tell you, the walls are very thin,"

Before I could yell at him for deciding to fuck me in this particular room, he thrusted all the way in.

"Ahhh!"

I couldn't stop my scream as my lover pounded furiously into me, my legs were trembling and trickles of pre cum leaked out my hole and down between my legs, my knuckles were turning white as I struggled to hold onto something. I tried to cover my mouth so I could muffle my cries but my hand was slapped away by my lover.

"Nuh uh, I want everyone to hear your wanton begging," I whined at the lust in his voice.

My erection was fully back now but before I could cum, Lucius put the cock ring on me again. I whimpered in disappointment and then yelped as Lucius grabbed my hair and crudely pulled my head up.

I was gasping for air and broken screams were coming out of my throat. He then bit harshly into my neck leaving more red marks.

"Say it Harry, say you're mine,"

I struggled to get the words out while Lucius pounded into me frantically, but apparently Lucius wasn't satisfied yet. I gave a loud yell as Lucius slapped me on my right butt cheek. It stung but strangely it made me even more aroused.

"That's not good enough, say it louder," The thrusting suddenly stopped and he whispered the demand again, "Say you're mine,"

"I'm yours!"

He pulled all the way out and slammed back in. He laughed at the broken scream that erupted out of my throat.

"Say it. So everyone that's eavesdropping on the other side can hear you. Scream to all the perverts who you really belong too,"

"Luc, I'm all yours! You're the only one! Please-please let me cum!"

Lucius gave a pleased and whispered in my ear, "With pleasure,"

The cock ring was taken off and I saw white as I was fucked feverishly from behind.

I went over the edge first with a shout of Lucius's name. My walls tightened around my lover's penis and he also cummed deep inside my body with a loud grunt that sounded like Harry.

My legs were so worn-out, and we both collapsed right there and then. We managed to get into the bed and I drifted off to sleep as Lucius slung his arm around me to keep me warm and protected.


End file.
